


Spring Cleaning

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: House Cleaning, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spring, Uncharted Spring Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: For Day 5 ofUncharted Spring Week.Prompts: Grass stains,Melt,Spring Cleaning,Orange,RefreshingSpring Cleaning in the Drake household is hard work.





	

“Wow, who would have known just the two of us could get things so _messy_ around here?”  Nathan exclaimed as he flopped onto the living room couch with a sigh.

 

“Well, when we’re not here at the house half of the time, things can tend to get _neglected_ ,” Sam reasoned with a chuckle as he offered an open bottle of beer to his younger brother.

 

“I guess you’re right about that,” Nathan agreed, giving a laugh of his own.  He took the bottle from Sam and gave him an appreciative smile.  “Thanks for this,” Nathan said as he tilted the neck of the bottle towards his older brother.  “I could use something refreshing after all of that cleaning and organizing.”  He then wasted no time in tipping the bottle back to his lips and taking a long draw from it.

 

“No problem, little brother, it’s the least I can do,” Sam said as he settled down on the couch next to Nathan.  He gave his brother a gentle pat on the knee.  “Spring cleaning kind of sucks, doesn’t it?”

 

“You can say _that_ again,” Nathan quickly replied after downing nearly half of his beer.  He put the bottle on the coffee table and stretched an arm out behind his big brother’s back.  “Thank god we only have to do it once a year.”

 

“Maybe if we cleaned a little more often, then it wouldn’t be _as_ bad,” Sam suggested with a laugh as he leaned into Nathan’s embrace.

 

“What?  That’s _crazy_ talk,” Nathan said mockingly as he curled his arm around Sam’s shoulder and tugged him in a little closer.  “You need to stop recommending things that actually make sense.”

 

“Isn’t that what big brothers are for?”  Sam chuckled as he lifted a hand so that he could affectionately ruffle Nathan’s hair.  “Hey, speaking of recommendations, I was doing the laundry and I’m having a hell of a time getting those grass stains out of your shorts.  What can I use to get those out?”  His face wrinkled in a slight frown.  “Regular laundry soap doesn’t seem to be doing the trick.”

 

“And whose fault is it that those grass stains got there in the first place?”  Nathan chided, although the grin on his lips suggested that he was only playing around.  “All I was doing was trying to get some work done in the garden and next thing I know I’m getting shoved down onto the lawn by my older brother.”

 

Sam tilted his head back to laugh at the accusation.  Was he going to deny it?  No.  “It’s _your_ fault that the shorts you were wearing made your ass look irresistible,” Sam shot back as he lowered his hand to poke Nathan in the chest.  “And it’s not like _you_ seemed to mind it.”

 

“Well we sure gave the neighbors something to talk about,” Nathan said as he moved a hand up to scratch at his jaw.  Sam was right, he _didn’t_ mind it.  Not at all.  And he’d do it again too.  “Anyway, try using that stain stick stuff on them.  That should hopefully do the trick.”

 

Sam nodded.  “Either that or we’ll have to get you another pair of those, ones that are exactly the same.”  He smirked.  “And maybe an extra pair in case we ruin those ones.”

 

“In case _you_ ruin them,” Nathan clarified as he dipped down to give his big brother a kiss.  “Let’s get it right here.”

 

“Okay, in case _I_ ruin them,” Sam agreed as he craned his neck in order to return the kiss.  An impish grin flashed upon his lips.  “You know I’m going to take that as a challenge, don’t you?”

 

Nathan chuckled.  “I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.”


End file.
